Professional Equipment
Give a top-notch craftsman top-notch tools and you can't go wrong. You provide the know-how; we'll provide the materials. These kits, supplies and implements are everything you'll need to get the job done and get it done right! TyKo Carbide Shears (Common) 100 CR - 3 kg Made from the toughest cutting surface known, our carbide shears can sever tungsten bars up to 4 cm in diameter with the built-n PowerAid piston.Carbide shears automatically sever objects of Good or Ordinary toughness, and allow the user to sever objects of Amazing toughness with a successful Strenght feat check or Technical Science - repair skill check. Demolition Gear (Controlled) Nothing beats high explosive for rearranging the landscape to your taste. Our standard demolition pack costs 750 CR and includes two Detonex charges, 50 m of detcord, 4 spike caps, two command detonators and two timers. Explosives While there are virtually hundreds of different explosives in use throughout the galaxy, the great majority have very similar properties. Here are five of the most common explosives general used. BerTek Excavation Projector (Common) 1000 CR - 20 kg The days of backbreaking labor are over! Equip your team with our projectors and every man's got the digging power of a ten-ton bulldozer on his back. The excavation projector is a handheld digging and lifting device. A heavy backpack contains the projector's lanth cells and graviton generator device, while the user directs a gunlike nozzle at his target. Ten minutes of work in excavation mode displaces 5 cubic meters of sand or soft earth, 2 cubic meters of hard-packed earth or clay,1 cubic meter of soft or porous stone, or 0.5 cubic meters of hard stone. In push mode, the projector can move up to 500 kg of material at a rate of 2 meters per phase. General Industries Drone Flashlight 250 CR - 1 kg Why work in the dark? Our hands-free hovering drone lights up your day! With unique features like color adjustment, pattern and of course intensity. As a beam, the drone can illuminate a 10 m circle up to 2 km distant. In lamp mode, the drone illuminates a cone-shaped area 100 m wide and 250 m long. Its lanth cells have an endurance of 12 hours at maximum power. Micro-sensors allow the user to control the drone with gestures and voice commands. TrailTech Solar Generator 750 CR - 15 kg You need power but you don't want to haul bulky fuel cans around? The solar generator needs nothing but sunlight and space to meet your power needs. The solar generator is ideal for small camping groups (5-6 people) and recharging small equipment. For optimum results its collapsible panels must be laid out over an area of about 20 square meters, preferably in a sunny spot. Instrument Packs Just like a craftsman, a scientist relies on tools to extend his senses and record his observations. Our instrument packs provide high-quality devices in a portable and efficient package. Don't do field work without one! All of the packs provide a -1 step bonus to skill checks. In addition, complex skills are decreasing by one degree. BerTek Powered Jaws 300 CR - 15kg This heavy tool is designed to pry open jammed doors, access panels or wreckage. It automatically defeats wreckage or materials of Ordinary or Good quality; For Amazing toughness object the user needs to succeed a Technical Science - repair skill check. Launch Facility, Portable 12.000 CR - 400 kg Set up your own orbital command link and surveillance system in less than 20'! Set includes gridwork for launchpad, radio transceiver, computer, robot orbiter. Setting up the facility for launch is a complex skill check using System Operation or Technical Science, requiring three successes (one check per 5'). Satelites not included. BerTek Laser Torch (Common) 1000 CR - 4 kg The laser torch can handle cuts up to 30 cm deep in materials of all toughness. A cut 1 m in lenght takes about 1 round per cm of depth, so cutting a 1m x 1m hole in a 5 cm thick wall takes 20 rounds. The torch's batteries have an endurance of 30' (150 rounds) of heavy cutting. If the torch is employed as a weapon the wielder must take a +3 step penalty on the attack skill check. If it hits, it inflicts damage equal to a chainsword (d8+1w / d8+2w / d4+1m; type En/A) Drone Kit Each drone is a small aircraft powered by an induction engine, is about 1 m long, and weight about 10 kg. They are controlled via radio up-link by computers or with the official remote controller. They can travel at a maximum speed of 300 kph and their transmitters can relay data from as far as 50 km distant in good conditions. All of our drones are equipped with lanth cell batteries that allow flights of up to 2 hours in duration. Controlling a drone involves use of the System Operation - sensors skill. Please check from a list of our latest models! TrailTech Rescue Pack 600 CR - 15 kg Our rescue pack contains an indispensable assortment of specialized equipment for rough-terrain SAR operations. The pack includes 2x 100 m CF ropes; a trauma pack I; 2 x artificial blood; a collapsible non-powered stretcher; 2 x insulating blankets; a light exothermal torch; a self-propelled grapnel launcher; 12 pittons; 2 x lightweight pulleys; and a marker beacon. Toolkits 100 - 300 CR (specialized) - 10 kg In today's dast-moving industrial world, the only thing you can count on year-in and year-out is a good set of tools.Our power tools come with a 10-year warranty; everything else has a 20-year warranty! NOTE: Exposure to non-terrestrial environments may void warranty. Toolkits provide -1 bonus to appropriate skill checks. Specialized toolkits provida a -2 bonus to the particular field work (Electronics kit; Hull Kit; Armorer's kit; Engineer's kit; Mechanic's kit) General Industries Walker (Common) 3.250 CR - 120 kg Strenght-enhancing exoskeletons make every person in your workforce a veritable titan, capable of handling loads that would crush a nonsuited human. The military's been using powered armor for years; try out the same technology in your workplace! The wearer's effective Strenght is increased to 20 for purposes of lifting or grasping objects. The walker's onboard biofeedback sensors are so highly developed that no particular skill is needed to successfully operate the suit. While operating the walker, hand-to-hand combat damage is increased by 5 points and improves to Good. In addition, a walker is treated like powered armor with a +3 penalty for action checks, Dexterity feat checks, and so forth. Finally the mechanical systems and frame of the walker provide a modest amount of armor (d6-3 / d8-4 / d6-4). The walker's power supply allows 8 hours of heavy work or 16 hours of light work before it needs recharging. StarMech Weight Neutralizer (Common) 600 CR - 2 kg The weight neutralizer is a small gravity inducer that can be attached to an object in order to counter the effects of gravity on it. It has an endurance of 10.000 kg-hours, so an object weighting 2.000 kg could be rendered weightless for 5 hours.